


Stolen Moments

by Kalua



Series: YGO Duel Monsters Exist [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (I wish I had a shorter name for it but I have no idea how to shorten that), Alternate Universe - Duel Monsters work like something between pets and daemons from Golden Compass, Brotherly Fluff, Gen, I just need these two brothers to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Every now and then, in between his studies, Seto finds a little bit of time to spend with his brother.





	Stolen Moments

“Shh, please be quiet!”

“Kuri?” Kuriboh looked up at his human, obviously not quite understanding what was being asked.

The sound of the door startled Mokuba hard enough to make him jump to his feet, only to relax when he saw his brother standing there.

“Mokuba, what’s going on?” Seto’s eyes fell on Kuriboh. “Gozaburo will be angry if he sees him.”

Mokuba looked down; he knew that. He knew he’d be in trouble, and Seto, too. “Yes, but… I couldn’t just leave him there!” Hearing the distress in his human’s voice, Kuriboh left the space under the bed to hover near Mokuba’s chest, who protectively wrapped his arms around him. “It’s bad enough that you had to leave your Blue-Eyes.”

“I’ll get her back.” Underneath his confident demeanor, Mokuba could hear how strained Seto’s voice sounded—he missed his dragon terribly. “Once I’ve taken over the company, he can’t order me to do anything anymore.” He sat down on the bed.

Mokuba quickly sat down next to him, arms still wrapped around Kuriboh. He couldn’t imagine being without his little companion, not for so long. “It was mean of Gozaburo to take her away.”

“It’s going to be fine.” Seto gently ruffled Mokuba’s hair. “It won’t be much longer.”

“Hmm.” Mokuba squeezed Kuriboh a bit closer to himself and thought for a moment. “Oh, right! I have something for you!” He jumped up again, letting go of Kuriboh, who now hovered next to Seto. After looking through some papers, Mokuba grabbed a sheet and rushed back to his brother. “Here, for you!” With a bright grin, Mokuba held up a drawing of a white dragon. “Since you can’t be with her, I thought maybe you’d like to at least see her.”

Seto took the drawing. “Thanks, Mokuba.” There was the hint of a smile on his face, a rare sight ever since they’d moved here.

Still grinning, threw himself on Seto for a hug. His Kuriboh looked confused for a second, then tried to hug the brothers as well as he could with his short arms.

Being Gozaburo’s sons was hard for both of them, but every now and then, they managed to steal small moments like this one. Moments that made the whole thing bearable.

Sadly, they weren’t meant to last. Way too soon, a voice called out for Seto, telling him to return to his studies; he carefully removed Mokuba’s arms from himself to stand up. “Make sure to hide Kuriboh well, or he’ll take him away, too.”

Mokuba nodded. “Hang in there, big brother!”

**Author's Note:**

> Mokuba is the most adorable character in DM. Kuriboh is the most adorable monster. I wanted them to interact. *shrug*


End file.
